Prussia x Friend's OC - Merry Christmas Sakura w (Chapter 2)
by Flameytehpsycho
Summary: The second chapter of Prussia x Sakura w If you like Prussia, don't read this or you'll be jelly. This is Prussia x My Friend's OC. It is her Christmas Present owo


**Chapter 2 IT'S EVEN MORE OF A FAIL HOORAY! :D** **Again, everything said in the first chapter is the same for the second chapter. The OC's and disclaimer's and everything.** **~For Sakura~**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Sakura's P.O.V.*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I had to part from Prussia and the not-as-awesome-people (as Prussia declared we call are little group now), to go to the girl's dorm and get my things. Ayumi had left, and when I walked in most of her stuff was gone, like her computer and sketch books and what-not. It was pretty lonely without her, but I knew it was going to be a fun vacation anyways.  
I was packing up my things when I got a text from Prussia. It said he needed me to meet him outside the school, right by the front gates. I replied saying I would. I flung my bag over my shoulder and headed out of our room. I got my key out of my bag and locked our door, not wanting anyone to go in there and steal anything while we were away.  
I headed outside. It was rather cold, and the short skirts the school makes us wear never help matters. Sure, the socks are really high up are legs but, they're just socks. I found Prussia and them waiting out by the front gates. They all waved at me as singal that they had noticed me approaching.  
I walked up to them smiling. 'So, where are we going?' Prussia smiled at me and said, 'Since I will be there, somewhere awesome!' I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, 'Okay, an answer from someone who isn't going to say, 'I'm awesome!' please?' I looked around. Finally Romano spoke up and said, 'It's supposedly a surprise.' he said, quotations around surprise. I looked at them all puzzeled. I looked Prussia in the eyes with those big eyes you can't resist and said, 'Come on, TELL MEEEEE!~' I grabbed his arms and jumped up and down and up and down, trying to get an answer out of him. His face was bright red and he averted his gaze from mine. He looked uncomfortable so I stopped. Then I grabbed his hands and flung them all around chanting, 'Tell me, tell me, tell me!' Soon everyone in our little group started chanting except Romano. He just muttered 'Bakas' under his breath.  
Then Prussia grabbed my face and pushed my cheeks together, 'I can't tell you!' he said, 'You will see soon, though!' Then he flung my me back and forth, not letting go of my face as pay back for doing that to him. 'AAAAAAAAAH!' I yelled, eventually he stopped and said, 'You never touch an awesome person without permission, or you pay ze price!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip 4:50 P.M.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Where ever we were going, it was taking a very very long time to get there. We were seperated in two cars, Romano was driving one while Italy and Spain sat in the back. France sat in the front next to Romano. Canada drove the other car while Prussia sat in the front next to him and I sat in the back. I puffed out my cheeks annoyed as we drove down a bumpy road. The trees soared by us in a flurry of greens and browns. The sun was peeking through the branches lightly. I was kicking my legs against Prussia's seat. He started crying anime tears and said, 'STAHP' which encouraged me to do it harder.  
'Why are you doing this?' He turned around and asked, 'You are hitting ze awesome person here!' I stopped and said, 'Because, your making me sit in the back!' I said, giving his seat another hard kick. He yelped and then said, 'It's because your to short to sit in the front!'  
'But I'm 15!'  
'But your still to short! And not AWESOME enough!'  
WHACK! My foot hit the seat extremely hard. Prussia yelped again and declared I stop. I did, just because it seemed we were slowing down and reaching are destination finally.  
I got out of the car. We were in the middle of the woods, birds were chirping all around us. There was a lake nearby, with clean, fresh water. The sunlight glimmered off it beautifully. 'Look there!' Prussia said, turning me towards a cabin, made of wood and seemed at least two stories high. My eyes lite up in excitment. I enthusiastically ran towards it, yelling, 'Yay yay yay yay YAY!' Dirt kicked up behind me and hit Prussia in the face. He coughed and wheezed. 'Hey, watch it! You are dirtying ze-' He got stopped by me throwing one of my school books in his face.  
When I entered the cabin, it was really beautiful. The entire inside was made of wood, the deep orange sunlight of the setting sun peering through the windows, giving everything a pretty glow. A fireplace sat in the living room unlite. Stairs sat at the right side of the front enterance. Canada explained that are rooms were up there. I raced up the stairs, but since I was going way to fast, I fell backwards and started falling down them.  
Luckily, Prussia was standing at the foot of them. He quickly reached out his arms and caught me. He stumbled back a little saying, 'Wow, for such a short *cough* unawesome *cough* person, you sure are heavy!' He pushed me upright. I briskly turned around stammering, 'A-ah! I'm s-sorry!' My face felt hot.  
Prussia sighed and said, 'This is why you need me, to make sure your unawesomeness doesn't get in the way of anything! Ahaha!' He turned around and walked away. Did Prussia say I needed him? For some reason, that made me ponder. Why would I just need him, what about the others? Why didn't he say I need 'us,' as in all of them? Why was I thinking such stupid question? I hit myself on the head a couple of times. I shouldn't be thinking so deeply into something that was so planly said. I went back up the stairs, but this time more carefully.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip Tomorrow, 11:45~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I got up. For a second, it took me a while to remember were I was. I was reminded by the pale white sunlight seeping through the window. I quickly jumped up, got dressed and headed downstairs, overly excited about what we were going to do.  
When I got downstairs, everybody was eating breakfast. Canada handed my some of it, and I gulped it down. When I was done, I asked what we were doing today.  
'Swimming!' Italy exclaimed.  
'Swimming? Isn't it freezing out there?!'  
'You'll be fine!' Prussia said, slapping me on the back. 'Unless your to unawesome for it?' he questioned me. 'I am not!' I declared. With that I got up from the breakfast table and headed upstairs. I got undressed, than dressed again in my bathing suit. (Author-san here, Sakura, why would you pack a bathing suit if you said it was gonna be to cold for swimming? Guuuurl you got some problems up in here.) When I was done, I noticed everybody was already swimming in the big, beautiful lake.  
I rushed outside and headed towards it. I stood at the edge of it, and stuck my toe in it. 'Cold!' I said, stepping back. Prussia was right behind me, and I accidently ran into him. 'Sorry!' I told him, facing him. 'It's fine!' he said, rubbing the back of his head. 'You gonna get in?'  
I crossed my arms together, rubbing my hands furiously against them, shivering, 'Cold!' I said again, shutting my eyes tight. Shutting my eyes was a stupid idea. Before I knew it, I felt the ground disappear from under me. I felt the wind quickly rushing past me and a falling sensation grew in my stomach. I opened up my eyes just in time for me to hit the icy, icy cold water.  
I was submerged underwater. Cold pierced through me, like tiny little needles. I quickly swarm up for a breath of air. I saw Prussia standing there, laughing. 'What was that for?!' I said, yelling at him. He just jumped into a cannon ball and yelled 'I AM AWESOME!' When he hit the water he landed directly in front of me, soaking me with the chilling water. When his head emerged from the surface, I hit his face.  
He responded by picking me up and throwing me across the lake. I screamed, silenced when I hit the water again. Prussia started running towards me as I lifed my head out of the icy cold water, but when he did he suddenly disappeared under the water.  
I looked around puzzeled. That's when I noticed a huge drop off between where me and him where standing. He seemed to have fallen into it. I laughed to myself, when I felt something touch my waist. It was Prussia's hand, reaching out to try and pull himself out of the deep ledge. I blushed, I reached my hand down and grasp his. He held my back tightly. This made me blush even more. I used all my strength to pull him out of the deep water. When he came up, he was blushing. He then asked me, 'What was I touching...'  
'It was nothing bad, s'okay.' I said smiling. He smiled back and laughed. I started shivering like crazy. Prussia looked at me concered. 'You sure you don't wanna get out of here? It is very cold.' I nodded in agreement, my teeth chattering so much I could barely talk. We walked back to the, um...I guess the 'exit' of the lake.  
I got out of the water, shivering as a gust of wind went by. Prussia then asked if I was cold. Again, I nodded. 'I don't want you getting sick...' He said, pulling be into a tight hug. The warmth of his body made me warmer. I blushed. 'Ah-ah...thank you.' I said, hugging him back. When he let go of me he still held on to my hands.  
He looked into my eyes and said, 'Your lips are blue.'  
'Oh, oh real-'  
Before I knew it he gently kissed me on the lips for about a second. Then he pulled away and said, 'That should make it better!' I blushed like mad. He then let go of my hands and declared, 'It seems to be your lucky day again! Aha~!' Then he turned around and left. I got a towel and ran inside, up the stairs and into my room.  
I jumped on my bed even though I was soaking wet, burrying my face into my pillow. My heart pounded at about a million miles per hour, my face was red hot. My entire body shook from embarrasment and I teared up a little. 'Why do I feel this way...?' I thought, along with all of my other thoughts of Prussia.  
**END OF CHAPTER 2**  
**~I hope you like my terrible idea for a 'cute scene'... hehe. owo~**


End file.
